When Lightening Strikes
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Naruto suddenly has another guest in his body, but only until the newcomer finds his own. NaruIno KyuOC Starts in The Forest of death portion of the exam.


ok this is something i started writing about four months back. i decided to revisit it because i feel like it. i don't really know what to expect as responses except some will like some will not. that's just the way it goes. oh well. on with an AU story that i can only hope will be completely original.

Summary: AU. pairing is being thought over. What if I Suddenly fell into the world of Naruto? What trouble would I cause? How would I change the world? It is sure as hell not your normal self insert. Read it if you want.

Disclaimer: Even if I did own Naruto(Which I don't) I would still write fanfiction for it. However there are certain points of this story that will introduce ideas that I do own and if you dare to steal them from me I will summon my minions to smite thee. And you better believe it, my minions are good smiters.

Chapter one: Realising

(first part is in my pov.)

The sound of an alarm clock woke me up. I grew very annoyed with the thought of the oncoming day as I pulled myself into a waking state. I dreaded going to the hell known as school, bastard brother of the daycare center. Atleast in daycare they let us sleep.

The alarm was still going off so I decided it needed reprogramming. That's read: I picked up the nearest heavy thing AKA my one good sword, The Dark Dragon, and smashed the piece of human technology as hard as my still tired body would allow. I gave a satisfied half smile when the crunch of plastic against metal reached my ears.

(A/N: One more quick note. I dislike the human species as a whole. The individual is a different matter. You'll see a lot of human bashing here.)

I placed my sword back in it's place at the right side of my bed and sat up. As per usual I had not slept completely through the night. I've never slept the entire night through for my entire eighteen years of life. Personally, I think it's because night air has a cleaner scent to it.

I stood up out of my bed, grabbed a towel off the top of my tv, and headed for the shower. Turning the water on cold at first, I stipped down to my birthday suit and stepped in. I then began turning the water up ever so slightly till it reached a temperature just above luke warm. Any hotter and it would burn too much, any colder and it would be like showering in spit. Yeah... I'm weird.

After that I soaped up then rinsed off and began my real chore, my hair. After two years my hair was to the middle of my back and felt more like fur than actual hair. A carefully lathered my hair making sure every strand was nice and foamy before slowly rinsing it out, enjoying the squeaky sound it would make as pulled my hands through my hair. After that I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

I from their went through my daily routine. Brush my teeth, wash my face, brush hair throroughly. Yep, my hair is my best attribute and I try to take care of it. Nope, I'm a guy, just a really weird guy. After drying off and what not I headed back into my room, the towel around my waist.

I picked out a rather unnoteable outfit. Black pants, blue shirt, pair of three dollar swimshoes. I hated wearing shoes, but in school it was a necessity or they all got all freaked out. Fucking humans and their stupid sense of what's proper. I understand not wanting to see each other nude, but if someone doesn't want to wear shoes that should be their own god damn business.

I left my room going to the living room.

"Morning," I greeted my mom, before plopping down on the couch for the thirty minutes I still had before I needed to leave.

"Morning, Jon. Chisel says hi," her normal morning greeting. Chisel was her online boyfriend. The guy was ok, but was a bit depressed, always baggin' on himself.

"Tell the geezer I say 'hi'," my normal response. He really wasn't that old, just forty five, but I like messing with people who are vain. Plus he knows I'm just playing.

And so the rest of our morning went on in silence till six fortyfive. I sighed standing up, grabbing my backpack. My unfinsihed homework still sitting where it had since the evening before.

"Have a good day, sweetie."

"If it was possible to have a good day at that... institute, I wouldn't need an alarm clock," I replied knowing she'd ignore it having heard many similar barbs at school before.

"There is supposed to be a thunderstorm today," the last part of our morning ritual was complete with her telling me the weather.

"Good, maybe I'll be struck by lightning and have my mortal body destroyed while my conciousness is transported to another reality where I actually belong," I mumbled under my breath so she wouldn't hear. You know thinking back to when I said that, it's now kind of funny.

As it so happens, ten minutes into my walk to school, the thunderstorm began it's cleansing of the earth. First, blue flashes of light and the rolling thunder, then rain and wind. I gave a light smile. I always loved it when it rained.

I looked longingly towards the sky, wishing that wings would sprout from my back and I could join the lighting in the sky. I sighed in malcontent when my wish went unheeded and continued toward the bus stop.

The stop was little more than a metal pole standing ten feet tall with a flat octagonal sign with a picture of a bus on one side.

Had I been paying attention I would have noticed that the air around me had more energy in it than normal, enough to make my arm hairs stand on end, and I would have jumped away. I'm damn glad I didn't notice. And so it was that blue light filled my vision, pain only for the briefest of moments, then nothingness.

---- In another reality ----+

Haruno Sakura watched over her fallen team-mates valliantly. When the sound trio attacket she did her best to keep them away from both Sasuke and Naruto, though admittedly mostly from Sasuke. When Lee and Team Ten joined in she couldn't help but feel happy that she and her team might make it out of this alive... till the sound defeated them all without breaking a sweat.

Just as she was sure that her death was undeniable, two powerful chakras began swirling in the clearing. One felt undeniable evil, a swirling black vortext that surrounded Sasuke as he stood from where she had laid him. And another that felt... well she wasn't quite sure how it felt. It sure as hell wasn't evil, but it was easily told that neither was it benevolent. It was grey in coloration and surrounded Naruto as he too stood.

When everyone turned to face the two preteens, none were ready for what they saw. Sasuke had fiery tattoos going all over his visible body, his Sharingan was active, and he had a scary grin on his face. Naruto... Naruto was something else entirely. The grey chakra had coalesced into an immage overlapping his own. The person overlapping Naruto was six feet five inches tall, had long dark red hair, pale skin and strange clothes. The person seemed to be in extreme pain before collapsing into a heap, the chakra being absorbed into Naruto. Naruto looked around confused for a moment before pain wracked his body, starting from his seal and moving outward. Still being worn out from the fortification of the Kyuubi's seal, the new pain once again knocked him out.

From there events took a more familiar path, with Sasuke taking out the sound gennin till their leader surrendered.

---- Some time later in Kyuubi's cell ----+

The Kyuubi, a monstrous demon fox with nine tails, stared apprehensively at the newcomer to her eternal imprisonment in the stupid blonde child's body. Had it been any other day, she probably would have devoured him. Fact is she tried at first, but those stupid grey chakra wings stopped her.

As she watched the boy groaned softly, apparently waking up. His eyes opened to show an inhuman coloration she'd never seen in another being before. The outer iris was grey while the inner iris was brown. He was at first bewildered, not understanding what was going on.

"What the hell...? Where am I?" he voiced his confusion aloud, apparently not expecting a response.

"**Inside of a twelve year old's mind**," Kyuubi said, her voice throwing forth not even a fraction of the power she held in her. It did however have the desired effect. The boy jumped up and into the ready position, looking for whoever said that. What she found odd was the way he curled his fingers, as if he had claws at the ready.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the boy demanded. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the critter. He had closed his eyes and was listening for someone to come closer. The Kyuubi smirked evilly. If she couldn't eat him she might as well play with him.

She created an upgraded version of a shadow clone of herself. It had only one one-thousandth of her original power, but it would survive for a week if it wasn't killed in battle, which was the main upgrade. To kill the clone in battle you had to do the same as if killing another actual opponent. After it appeared she had it change into her human form. A girl with long black hair, blue eyes, pale complection, red battle hakama, and a dark blood red haori. The clone approached with killing intent.

"**Over here, human**," the clone called out to him. The boy smirked and opened his eyes to face her.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't call me human," he gave a sly smile as he looked straight through the darkness of the cage at her.

She raised one eyebrow. This critter seemed familiar. The way he spoke, the way he moved. Maybe a demon from another Millenium.

"**And what should I call you then?**" the Kyuubi clone asked in honest curiosity.

"Jonathan, or Jon if you like," Jon said no longer standing in his odd defensive position.

Kyuubi frowned in thought, she _knew_ that name. Her clone copied her actions. She thought back through the last five or six thousand years trying to find out who he was. She rummaged through her many memories of foes and coughloverscough...until she found it. Niether enemy or lover but both.

The rage that worked it's way like lightening through her body was as thick as molasses and Jon could very easily sense it.

"**_JONATHAN GABRIEL SERRES!_**" the clone had vanished and was replaced by the true Kyuubi in her ultimately true form. It was neither a human or a giant red fox, but a bear sized black fox with angry, glowing blue eyes, and nine angrily swishing white tipped black tails.

Jon gulped and backed towards the bars of the cage as he spoke," Um...at your service?"

What happened next was not at all what he expected to happen.

The giant bear sized black fox jumped at him, pinned him to the ground with an angry snarl... and licked him lovingly like he was a fox kit. Wait! What!

"**You son of a whore, where have you been?**" she asked tears coming to her eyes as she nuzzled him lovingly.

"Um, I'm kind of confused here... How do you know me again?" Jon, as he stated, was severely confused. Why was a giant fox creature nuzzling him as if he were a long lost love.

The fox stopped licking him and looked him in the face.

"Jon it's me..." she frowned again turning her head to the side, "Damn! What name was I going by then?" Another brief pause: "Oh, right! Jon, it's me Candace." She smiled as best as her vulpine form would allow.

Jon looked at the giant vixen and tilted his head to the side much like a dog. His eyes suddenly took on a form of recognition, before they darkened. he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I hate these type of dreams," he pushed Kyuubi( A/N: From this point on the Kyuubi will be referred to as Candace in the scenes Jon is involved with.) off of him and stood up.

"Dream?" Candace blinked at him.

"Yes, dream. This is obviously a dream." At this Candace frowned.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. Look I'll prove it to you. One: Your name is Candace, and apparently, when in human form you have black hair and blue eyes. Black hair, blue eyes, and the name, Candace, are all defining features of my dream girl, I mean that in a literal sense.

And two: Right now you are in the form of a giant fox with nine tails. That means you are related to the Kyuubi or are the Kyuubi herself. You being Kyuubi, who is my favorite character in the Naruto anime series, means that this dream also is indulging my wish to be transported to a reality where scince is not the deciding factor of the universe by creating a Naruto-ish world for me. And considering that since before I can remember I've been wishing for something special to happen to me that could happen to no one else and yet nothing has happened yet, it seems unlikely that eight days before my eighteenth birthday that I finally get my wish. Thus I conclude that this is a dream."

Kyuubi just gave him an 'Oh, yeah?' stare.

"I'm also betting that if I click my fingers you'll turn into the girl again and instead of being in a dark dingy cage we'll be in the middle of my paradise staring at the clouds," and Jon raised his right hand, put his thumb and middle finger together and made a click that echoed profoundly in the silence of the cage.

Nothing happened.

"...um, let me try that again." And so Jon clicked his fingers again. And again and again and again. And still nothing happened. He looked at Candace then at his fingers.

"Wow, It's not a dream," he said in a surprisingly calm tone... before giving an earshattering holler of joy.

A/N: And so doth fall the world of Naruto, into my hands like clay, waiting to be molded... yep. anyways. review if you like it, review if you don't, review if you don't care.


End file.
